The Wedding of Tessa and Jem
by emotional-retard
Summary: A quick story of how i think Tessa and Jem's wedding should play out...


Tessa sat in the back of the carriage. Today was the day. There were nervous butter flies eating away at her stomach, she twisted uncomfortably in her heavy dress. Tessa had bought it a few weeks ago with Sophie, to be honest she had dreaded going dress shopping but as soon as she had seen the dress she had known it was the one. With its delicate lace and simple flowing skirts, Jessamine would have thought it plain but for Tessa it was the perfect dress. The perfect dress to get married in.

She wrung out her white gloved hands as she saw the small church in the distance, she felt a soft hand brush her bare arm reassuringly and turned to see Sophie offering her a soft smile. "Relax Tessa, it's your wedding enjoy it." I forced out a smile mostly for her benefit and tried to clear all the worry from my mind but it kept skipping back to Jem and his health, Will and...Well Will. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts the Carriage came to a halt and Cyril came round to help her out, she took a deep breath and stepped onto the street.

Waiting for her at the entrance to the church was Henri the closest person she had to a father. "You look absolutely breathtaking Tessa." he whispered

"Thank you" she said shakily, taking the arm that he offered her.

She heard Beethoven's Moonlight symphony start to play in the church as she stepped onto the isle and began to walk slowly. Jem Turned as she entered, his face full of wonder and joy as he watched her walk towards him.

Tessa griped Henri's arm as the small congregation turned to watch her approach, she saw Charlotte in the front row smiling through the tears in her eyes and was surprised to see Magnus Bane as well smirking mysteriously. She saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching her from beside Jem. Will, he looked at her with a mixture of wonder and undeniable pain that caused her stomach to churn, she looked away swiftly so that know one wold see the sadness in her eyes. Tessa looked back to Jem with his face full of kindness and his silver eyes that looked upon her with nothing but love. She knew that she wanted to marry the man before her and she knew that they would find happiness together but she couldn't help but wonder how she would feel if it were Will standing at the end of the isle and not Jem. Only now seeing the pain in Wills eyes, could she accept that she loved them both, but it no longer mattered, because it was Jem at the end of the isle and Jem that she was about to marry.

Tessa let go of Henri's arm and thanked him briefly before she turned to step onto the alter. Jem leaned toward her and whispered into her ear "I have never seen a creature as beautiful as you, I cannot wait to wake up every morning and see your face...oh and i love the dress by the way it is quite...flattering." his said as his eyes traveled down the length of her body. Jem smiled blindingly as the priest began to speak.

"Do you James Carstairs take Theresa grey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Tessa flinched when the priest said death it was a sensitive topic for her, Jem seemed to accept that he did not have much longer to live but she never would. Jem looked Tessa in the eyes with love and hope and whispered "I do."

"Do you Theresa grey take James Carstairs to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part"

Tessa looked up into Jem's silver eyes and thought of the overwhelming joy it had bought to him when she agreed to marry him, Smiled and said "I do."

Only then did she realize there where tears rolling down her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jem wasted no time is Sweeping her up into a soft and beautiful kiss, pulling away only to lightly kiss away the tears on her cheeks.

"I love you Tessa, more i have ever loved anything before." he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back

Then they turned to face the small Congregation and a massive wave of applause, mostly from a heavily pregnant Charlotte hit her.

"Congratulations Tess." said a voice from behind her, she could recognize the faint welsh accent anywhere, she turned to see Will smiling, although Tessa could see strait through it to his pain as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"Thank you Will." she place's her hand on his shoulder and couldn't help but pull him into a hug, Tessa whisper's into his ear.

"Please, Will try and find happiness...for me?" she leans out and he nods in reply with out hope. She turns away from him no longer able to look at him for fear that she would have an emotional breakdown. Turning back to her husband Tessa and Jem make there way through the crowd accepting congratulations before reaching the entrance where Jem suddenly comes up behind her and literally sweeps her off her feet carrying her off towards the waiting carriage.

"Where are we going!?" she exclaims they certainly had not discussed this.

"you will just have to wait and see my beautiful wife!" He say's as places her gently onto the carriage seat.

he sat down next to her and smiled, she was truly happy at least for now.


End file.
